You Love Me, Don't You Get It?
by Cupid's Arrows
Summary: I could hear the tears in her voice. "Shane, why do you always have to leave?" "You know I'd do anything to be with you right now." Smitchie fluff.
1. Canoe Ride

"Wow" That was all Mitchie could say as she noticed that Shane had set up a lantern, brought up the canoe, and even had a life vest for her. Mitchie tripped over a few things, and neither one knew how, but Shane ended up catching her.

"Sorry, I just… sorry." Mitchie blushed as she realized she was in Shane's arms. He just smiled back at her.

"It's fine…" he stopped speaking as he lost all sense of nerve "I was actually thinking about how much I liked it, I…well, I have something to tell you."

"What?" There was worry in Mitchie's voice, honestly, when a rockstar has something to tell you – that could be anything.

Shane looked around to see that all the cabins around them had lights on inside, then he looked down at the canoe; he motioned for her to get in.

Shane helped her get her life vest on, and helped her into the canoe.

Shane knew Mitchie had never thought of them as more than friends, and in her eyes… they could never be together. Or so he thought…

"So… what did you want to tell me?" Shane could tell she was trying to hide all trace of nervousness, but the way her voice started breaking, and her eyes didn't have the same life, told it all.

"Well… I just- I mean I…" Shane looked down and sighed but brought his head up to meet Mitchie's eyes.

"I love you" He blurted out before he could stop himself; he just had to wait for Mitchie's reaction. He looked down because he couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Mitchie asked with a slight smile.

"Sure"

"I think I love you too." She didn't think twice before she spoke, but those words made Shane's day perfect.

"Really?!" Shane almost screamed out. It was as if he turned into a 5 year old for a few seconds.

Mitchie nodded slightly before letting out a giggle at Shane's little outburst, smiling the big smile that made its way into Shane's heart.

Shane leaned over to her, but before either one could register what was happening, they felt the canoe tip over.

After they fell into the water, they realized that nothing could ruin the night, especially when their lips were in contact with each other's.

"Wait… I'm sorry, I-" Shane was cut off.

"Don't be… honestly I wish I could stay out here all night" Mitchie's voice hinted sadness as she thought about not being able to stay with Shane all night.

"Why can't you? Stay out here all night I mean, I don't know how long I can last without you."

"I have to get back to my cabin; my mom is probably looking for me." Mitchie didn't want the night to end and neither did Shane.

"Well if you have to leave, you can, but in case you can't last this long without me, here's something for you." He gently kissed her, but when Mitchie deepened the kiss, he didn't hesitate.

"I, um… thank you. But I have to go before anyone finds us here" Mitchie swam to shore and got out and took off her life vest, by that time Shane was standing right next to her. He grabbed her hand but she still walked away, forcing them to break apart.

As Mitchie came up to her cabin, Connie came out and asked "Why are you late? And why are you wet?"

"Because…" Mitchie smiled "I was out having the best night of my life."

A/N So that's my first one-shot or if you want I might make it a story. Please review.


	2. Hello Again

**Shane's POV**

Upon waking, I thought back on the previous night's events;_ did it really happen?_

I wished that I could spend just one more day with Mitchie. But you don't get such luck in this world. Just two hours to spend with the girl I loved.

I spotted her out the window; she was helping her mother get some stuff into some kind of van, probably had something to do with her mother's catering thing. Not wasting any time, I quickly changed into _real_ clothes. I was ready to say a real goodbye…, and then never have to think about saying it again.

I wasn't even 10 feet away from Mitchie before I was hypnotized by her. She was staring into my eyes as I was staring into hers. She was moving closer to me and stopped when our bodies were about an inch apart.

"Hey Mitch" I started in a voice slightly louder than a whisper, I was so close I could feel chills throughout her body; I could sense she liked it, so I kept going "Did you miss me?"

She pulled me in for a kiss as if it meant her life. I knew this wasn't the Mitchie Torres I once knew, the shy unconfident girl, she was a completely different girl; and I liked it. To this girl I was known as more than 'the cute guy on the cover of the magazine'. I couldn't believe she was mine, all mine.

**AN: How'd you like that one, I know it's short but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting.**

**I would also appreciate if you would vote on the poll in my profile; the change should take effect within 24 hours. **


	3. Flour Fight

**AN:** **This is written with my incredibly ridiculous sister. **

**Mitchie's Pov**

"I have to finish packing" I said quietly.

"I could help you." Shane said, looking around at all the boxes.

"Shane Gray is offering to help?" I sounded like I was flirting with Shane, but I really didn't mean to. Or maybe I did…

"I have nothing better to do." He plainly stated.

"Then help" I said, pointing at some heavy looking boxes.

"Okay…" he picked up one of the boxes, practically dragging it to the van, yet he somehow got all of the boxes into the van.

"Water! I need rockstar water" he said, panting.

"Well maybe if you ask nicely…" I sounded as if I was dealing with a 5 year old. But it was fun to annoy Shane.

"I'm Shane Gray, I don't need to ask nicely." I rolled my eyes before saying something stupid.

"Yeah, well I'm Demi Lovato"

"Yeah right, if you were, you'd be wearing a lot more makeup than that"

"That's true" I said, giggling "But you only get water if you help me cook."

Shane looked so shocked.

"Me… in the kitchen?" I couldn't wait to see him when we really were in the kitchen. I laughed at the thought.

"You'll get water out of it…" Shane pondered over it so I added "and a kiss." There was something about his reaction that I found funny…

"Done!" Shane almost yelled while running to the kitchen, I followed not too far behind. "So what do I do?" I stared at him just as intently as he was staring at me.

I walked into the kitchen and tossed him a cold water bottle, which he finished in about 30 seconds. "Well you could start by washing your hands." I said, and Shane made a mad dash to the sink.

I put a chef's hat on him when he obviously wasn't expecting it. I knew he felt weird being in a kitchen and having no idea what to do.

The first thing I did was splash flour all over my face, just to see Shane's reaction. "Look familiar?"

"Wait… that was you?" Shane was clearly embarrassed that he was being a jerk the first time he actually met me. I nodded.

"Wow you look cute with a white, floury face" Shane said without thinking. I decided to get things moving so I handed him a pan and a carton of eggs.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm Shane Gray; I need things explained for them to make sense." I felt that this would be fun, even if it took all day.

I showed him how to do what I wanted him to, and we finished fairly quickly, I knew that we would bring the food out 5 minutes earlier than scheduled, but that didn't matter. "Are we done?" Shane asked, I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Not quite" I said before grabbing a handful of flour and splashing it on Shane's face. "Now we're done" I shot him an evil grin.

"No we aren't" Shane smiled the same evil grin I had given him just seconds earlier, as he grabbed the sack of flour.

I braced myself for the impact, wait… what impact?! I was going to beat up Shane in this game, even if I was going to collapse on the floor.

He picked up a handful of flour and tossed it at me, rockstars have better aim than I thought. I had a feeling that this could end up feeling terribly.

"Just wait for it… rockstar. I'm gonna beat you up." I said as I grabbed a handful of flour. I tossed it at him; maybe even I have better aim than I thought.

"Don't be so sure" he said in his 'rockstar' voice that I hear a little bit too often.

It did turn into a full-fledged flour fight. Until we – and the kitchen – were pure white. I stared into Shane's eyes, breathing heavily from the best ten minutes of my life. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket. "Here, it has my email address, phone number and home address on it. So you'll never be without me. And hopefully, I'll never be without you."

I felt something totally different when he kissed me this time, but maybe it was because I expected it, it was just so obvious.

I finally felt like I actually meant something in this world.

The stupid timer had to go off right at that second. "It looks as if I'll be feeding hungry kids for one last time."


	4. Should We Laugh Or Cry?

**AN: This is a short chapter because I only got one review. Could you tell me why only one person reviewed? I think it's because I made fun of Demi Lovato… I love her in reality… anyway, review this chapter.**

**Shane's Pov **

"So I guess this is goodbye…" I said. It's normally awkward when people say that. But not this time, it just felt right. But even then, it was a bittersweet experience.

"I guess so" I felt her sadness as she looked me in the eyes again, I didn't know how long I could last without her.

I wrapped my arms around her body. _Wow, her hair smells good._I breathed in her scent, she smelled all cute and girly.

"Are you smelling my hair?" She awkwardly pulled away but didn't back away. I blushed a little bit.

"Maybe, just a little bit" Our time together was fading fast, all I was trying to do was make the moments last.


	5. I'll Be Missing You

**Mitchie's Pov**

"Bye Mitch." Shane said in the last few seconds we had together. "I'll miss you".

I let him kiss me one more time before I left. I felt the passion, but I knew I had to leave.

"Bye Shane, email me, okay? When I get home tonight, I'll be expecting an email. Anything you can think to type is fine, even if it's stupid and written at one in the morning."

"I promise, I will, I'm not going to lose you now."

He stared into my eyes as I said "I love you." I felt like no one else mattered. I felt like I was being torn up inside, I'd be here for only seconds more.

"I love you so much that as much as I'd like you here, you should be up there."

"I guess you're right, so I'll see you whenever I see you." I tried to keep control of the tears that wanted to fall.

Shane gave me a look that said 'it's okay, just go', I wanted more than anything to have Shane by my side.

"Bye" I said quietly before slowly walking away. It felt so wrong to be without him. I fell in love with him; I didn't want to split apart.

"There she goes, now I'm alone." I heard a voice behind me say. Knowing Shane felt that way about me was almost too much for me to handle.

"Mitchie, you ready to go?" My mother asks me. I didn't want to go home, I had no choice though, so I had to do what I didn't want to do, I was as ready as I could be.

"I guess so, we have everything." I wanted to blurt out everything between me and Shane. But I don't think that would have been the best idea. It just wouldn't be right. Because I didn't feel like breaking down.

"Let's go then, we're supposed to be home by dinnertime." My mother said, climbing into the van, I did the same. I didn't want my time at Camp Rock to go by this fast, but it couldn't last forever. I had to get over all of this eventually. I wasn't getting anywhere in my head cluttered with thoughts of everything.

I was waiting to get home, even if the hours drag on and on. I wouldn't be here if it was up to Shane and me. I'd be by his side forever. Just like a never-ending crush, I want to stay by his side forever. Because he's my never-ending crush.

The words "Done! So what to I do?" start echoing through my head.

Recalling that he said those words right after I offered to kiss him, I smiled inside. I didn't think it was possible for someone to like me that much.

But I was staring out the window, watching people walking down the street. _Don't they have a better place than on the side of the interstate?_

I pulled out a magazine from my bag, yes a magazine with Shane Gray on it. He did look hot I have to admit, I could have stared at him forever. But my mother wouldn't appreciate me staring at a boy all day; especially one that I was secretly dating.

Saying a real goodbye was one of the hardest things I had to do. Other than finding out that the most beautiful song in the world was written about me. I never would have guessed that I was the girl. That was hard because I was on stage when I found out, people were watching me. I never would have guessed that Shane and I would have stayed together; it all seemed to fit though. It was a surprise and I loved it.

I don't know why I changed so much on the canoe ride last night; I had my first kiss last night.

"Mitchie, are you all right?" My mother asked while trying to focus her attention on me and where she was driving.

"Why wouldn't I be? What is there for me to be upset about?"

"I don't know, but I do know what it's like to be a sixteen year old girl."

I couldn't tell her that my secret was I was dating an 18 year old rockstar. I mean she saw him on Hot Tunes being a jerk.

"But being a 16 year old girl means you have a lot on your mind. I don't even know what I'm trying to sort out." I said, and that was the truth, thank goodness I didn't have to lie again. But I didn't feel any better.

Honestly what are the chances of her asking what happened this morning? But she asked just that, even if I mentally begged her not to.

I thought about what to say. "Well I helped pack early in the morning, I cooked breakfast for the camp. I hung out by the lake. What else do you need to know...? Wait I said goodbye to my best friend." I tried to make it sound like she was getting the whole truth. But inside I felt like jumping out of the car, but obviously it would be awkward. I also felt that we were getting nowhere.

I wanted to be saved from this conversation, I didn't care how.

"Okay, that's enough for right now. We'll discuss it later." She was responding calmly, which surprised me. But she didn't know that this was about more than me.


	6. See You Again

**Shane's Pov**

**Three Weeks Later…**

"I gotta go; I'll call you in an hour."

"Shane, why do you always have to leave?" I could hear the tears in her voice. I love Mitchie, but I don't think she's thrilled about having a rockstar boyfriend. I was afraid she was going to dump me over the phone. I had to say something. She could normally say what I was going to say before I even said it, but this time she had no words to speak. I just wanted her to know I love her.

"You know I'd do anything to be with you right now" That was the cheesiest thing I had ever said.

"That was the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me. I can last another hour" I smiled and said goodbye like we always did. I didn't want her to stop talking to me.

**At the recording studio…**

I picked up my cell phone and started texting Mitchie. Nate and Jason both rolled their eyes but I didn't get it, we were waiting to get in.

**Mitchie's Pov**

My cell phone beeped twice, signaling that I had a text. I opened my phone.

'Mitch! I'm writing a song 4 u because I've found u. I'll play it 4 u when I c u nxt.'

My mom walked in and saw me kissing the screen of my phone.

"Why are you kissing your phone?"

I stared at the screen of my phone, then at my mom, then back at my phone.

I told her that my phone finally did what I told it to do. I felt good about that answer. Because I was praying it would be Shane, and it was.

"And I'm dating a rockstar."

She froze for a few seconds, I didn't care one bit. She rolled her eyes and walked out. I could tell she didn't believe me. She didn't know that I was telling the truth, I was dating Shane Gray.


	7. Phone Calls

**A/N: This is probably going to be longer than some of my other chapters, I got a great idea and felt like writing, so this is what you get. **

**Shane's Pov**

I smiled as I finished writing the song. It felt just right. That was exactly the feeling I wanted Mitchie to have toward it. I didn't believe it even gave her the feeling that she saved me from myself though.

But I'm going to be on tour, how will I see her, I couldn't sort out my feelings.

"This is pure torture." I mumbled, sliding further into my chair.

But thinking about the matter for a little bit longer, all I wanted to do was call Mitchie. I missed her more than anything. I also had her number on speed dial, am I overly romantic? I didn't want to risk our relationship though. It's just too right to be wrong.

I dialed Mitchie's number and she answered almost immediately. "Hey Shane."

"Hey Mitch."

"What'cha up to?" She asked me, her voice filled with wonder. That was one thing I loved about her. She really wanted to know what you were doing and how you were feeling.

"Talking to my girlfriend. Plus I just wrote a song for you. I know you'll love it." I was afraid to speak to her about going on tour. It wasn't like she would take it in a bad way. But I didn't want to hurt her. I know she hasn't seen me personally since Camp Rock; I just wanted to get it over with and just tell her. But I didn't have the guts to tell her just yet.

"Well I can't wait to hear your song." Mitchie giggled.

"And Connect 3 is going on tour." I said in a voice that showed not even a hint of emotion, I couldn't hide anything from Mitchie. It feels so wrong to hide anything from her. That's why I had to tell her so badly.

"I knew there was a real reason for you calling. That's it." Mitchie said.

"So you're okay with it?" I said, with actual shock running through my body. I didn't want her to know what I was feeling, but I couldn't wait much longer without a response.

"I hardly ever see you and you're a rockstar, this was bound to happen sometime." She said with a sigh.

"Mitch, be honest. Don't lie to me" I had to bring the truth out before I hung up.

"Okay, so I guess I'm not very good at lying." She made it sound like she was admitting something. I thought it was really cute. "I don't want you to go on tour, but you probably should" She sounded somewhat enthusiastic about everything. But at least I knew she loved me, which was all I needed. "But you're still a jerk for leaving me." Again with the cuteness…

"Yup, but I'm _your_ jerk." She was flirting with me, so why not flirt back?

"You are so easy to talk to." She was referring to how she called me a jerk and I didn't even pretend to be angry at her.

"I know"

Mitchie giggled on the other end, I could listen to that heavenly sound forever. She says that the sound is terrible but in reality it's one of the most adorable sounds in history. "What? Are you laughing at the rockstar Shane Gray?" I tried to keep myself from laughing but I couldn't hold it in, so I laughed along with her.

"Nope, I'm laughing at my boyfriend Shane Gray. And you are funny for some reason…"

I smiled at hearing that she thought of me as her boyfriend and not a rockstar. "And that's the kind of attitude I want in a girlfriend." I implied that I wanted to keep talking to her, and mostly that I loved her.

I wanted her to be with me, I wanted her to move a little closer to me. But most of all I wanted to smell her hair. No, most of all I wanted to feel her near. I'm glad I found her, because this rockstar life wasn't what I had dreamed of it being.

"I don't think of you as a rockstar, I think of you as a jerk. But according to you, you're_ my_ jerk" She said in the cutest way possible.

"Yup, that's why I convinced my record company to let you record your own CD"

"Are you serious? This is like the most awesome thing ever!" She said in total shock. I didn't think she realized that she was one of the best singers I'd ever heard, and I wanted the world to hear her.

I found her reaction adorable. But then again, what about her didn't I find cute?

I let her consume my mind, and I hadn't let anyone do that before.

"Yup, that's exactly what's happening." I said, wanting her to know that I was totally excited for her. "That's what you get for being so cute; you take over my mind, my heart, my life. But I didn't just tell you that, I'd never tell you that."

"Right… except for the fact that I'll remember you said that."

"But don't tell anyone I said that."

"Deal. And as of right now, I can't decide if you're a jerk or not." She said, but didn't realize that I totally perceived that as flirting. But I love it when she does that, it makes me fall in love even harder.

"Can't you tell? I'm still a jerk." I said, making it sound like the most obvious thing on earth.

"I guess so. And I'd rather have you as my jerk than any other jerk in the world."

"That's so sweet, but it's also the most amazing thing anyone's ever said to me. So that just proves that I need you."

"Is that something else that you 'didn't' tell me?" Mitchie laughed.

"No, in fact I said that a million times… make that a million and one" I said, meaning every word of it.

I was trying to keep myself from falling in love but then I met Mitchie. I changed my thinking, now I want nothing but love.


	8. Promise

**Mitchie's Pov**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't get it, how on earth did Shane love me? I wasn't popular, I wasn't gorgeous, and I wasn't worth all of this.

I was torn from my daydream by a tap at my window. I quickly turned to open it. _I'm really not worth this, _I thought as Shane was coming into my room.

"I can't believe I lasted this long." He said, but he didn't know the impression that he was making on me with his words. He kissed me like his life depended on it. I didn't care how awkward this situation was; it still felt as passionate as it would anywhere else. I didn't want to have to stop. But, of course, we had to breathe. So we had to pull away. My friends and most importantly, my parents, have been trying to find out what's up, they've been asking. But they don't know I'm telling the truth when I tell them I'm dating a rockstar.

"I love you. I want to keep you here forever." I said, placing myself into his arms. I realized that our bodies fit together perfectly, every day I could find something that brought me closer to Shane. He held me just a little closer to him, and he gave me the feeling that he wanted forever just as much as I did, the feeling that this was real love. He was in love with me. "Do you promise to stay with me through everything and love me forever?"

"Yes, I'll stay with you through everything and love you forever."


	9. We'll Sing Together

**Mitchie's Pov**

He held me closer than he had ever held me before. I didn't think I could have felt more loved until he picked me up bridal style and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I wrote you a song." I told him after breaking apart. I felt like my entire world was spinning faster than ever. I wanted Shane to know that I cared about him and that he wasn't the only romantic one in this relationship. I could be very romantic.

He smiled and gently set me down on the bed. I propped myself up against my pillow. "Why don't you play it for me then?" He said, handing me the guitar and sitting on the foot of my bed, I would normally feel pressured in this situation but it felt so right.

I strummed a few notes before I started singing:

_"I don't know how it happened…_

_But I need you more than anything._

_The ways you always make me laugh,_

_The ways you always make me love you._

_I've loved you all this time._

_Now that nothing's in our way_

_I'll love you forever._

_Through all the pain,_

_Through all the tears,_

_I'll still love you_

_I've been waiting all my life._

_But if I fall in love all over again…_

_At least I know it's only us._

_Together for life._

_I've loved you all this time._

_Now that nothing's in our way_

_I'll love you forever._

_Through all the pain,_

_Through all the tears,_

_I'll still love you_

_I've loved you all this time._

_Now that nothing's in our way_

_I'll love you forever._

_Through all the pain,_

_Through all the tears,_

_I'll still love you_

_This is all I dreamed it would be._

_This could be just what I need._

_This could mean everything for me…"_

I finished singing and looked at Shane, "I love it! I think you should put that on your CD." I felt like he owned me.

"You're starting to make me feel confident for once in my life, you made me realize, just now, that I am a good songwriter." I finally felt like I wasn't hiding anything from anyone.

I didn't know if he was put in front of me to prove we were meant to be, or to prove that teen romances don't last. But I really hoped it was the first option. "Why don't you play your song now? I'd love to hear 

it, I couldn't even begin to tell you how much that would mean to me" I handed him the guitar. He didn't hesitate to take it. I started to feel a little bit shy as he started playing…

_"After spending all the past without you_

_I've realized something about this._

_Even though it wasn't easy,_

_I've finally found real love_

_I'll never change my mind_

_As long as you keep that smile on your face,_

_As long as you look at me with those eyes_

_I'll always be yours._

_I found what I've been dreaming of._

_I found someone who understands me,_

_Someone who will hold me close…_

_I'm in love with you baby._

_I'll never change my mind_

_As long as you keep that smile on your face,_

_As long as you look at me with those eyes_

_I'll always be yours._

_I swore I'd never fall in love…_

_But then I heard you sing._

_Breaking promises from the past…_

_I'll never change my mind_

_As long as you keep that smile on your face,_

_As long as you look at me with those eyes_

_I'll always be yours._

_I'll never change my mind_

_As long as you keep that smile on your face,_

_As long as you look at me with those eyes_

_I'll always be yours."_

"It's so much better than mine." I said as Shane wiped a tear from my eye. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, you're a better songwriter than I am" Shane looked me in the eyes, another sign that he wanted forever.

"I'm not sure about that."

_**AN: I'm not sure what to think about this chapter, but I own both of the songs, so please comment one or both of the songs; I'd really appreciate it.**_


	10. Stay My Baby

**Shane's Pov**

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight…" I was pretty much begging for her to say yes. I just couldn't believe I was with Mitchie again.

"I'd love to. If you can find a way for us to sneak out, I'm all yours." She said "But you're a rockstar, you should be used to sneaking around." She moved closer to me with an adorable smile across her face.

"I still have time to make a plan. I'd do anything for you, you know that right?" I picked her up and set her down on my lap and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest.

I felt her relax in my arms; I started to feel about a million times more passionate toward her as she cuddled with me.

"Well considering you say that every day…" She giggled. I chuckled, knowing it was true.

"But at least you know I love you. I want you to remember that." I tried to think of ways we could sneak out, I didn't think Mitchie would appreciate crawling through a window, the way I got in her room.

I was still trying to figure out a way to sneak out. But at least I had Mitchie; she looked like she was thinking for a few moments but still had no idea, just like me.

She turned on her radio, which thankfully was right next to her bed. 'You And Me' by Lifehouse came on, I could relate to every word of the song. I had the feeling that this would be an awesome day. I had the entire day to spend with her.

"This is our song for as long as we stay together." I agreed with her.

I got an idea…

"Where's your parents' room?" I questioned. I was trying to get used to being a good boyfriend, I wouldn't be in this situation if I was still a jerk, and I'd have nothing.

"Across the hall" She looked at me with wondering eyes.

I tried to figure out exactly what to say to her. I said it before, I'll say it again, and I'm still getting used to this whole boyfriend thing.

"Could we sneak out the back door? I mean if you think it could work."

She pondered over it. But she still had the adorable smile on her face; I just couldn't help but smile as I looked at her, she was so cute. I didn't like what I was doing to myself. I was trying to keep my cool, but that was hard to do considering I had the hottest girl on earth on my lap. "That could work." She said, and I gently placed a kiss on her lips.

It seemed as if she was too happy to stop smiling. "Don't you know how adorable you are when you smile?" She kept on smiling but a blush spread across her face. It made me melt.

She kissed me passionately. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it, opening her mouth just wide enough to let me in. As I felt her tongue touch mine, I felt a rush. It could have been the way we were kissing, it could have been the way she felt about me. I didn't know what it was, but I was going insane.

I pulled away to breathe. I could feel Mitchie's warm breath on my neck; she rested her head on my chest again. That was one of the most awesome feelings ever. I held her closer than I ever had before. I wouldn't mind all of this for the rest of my life. But that's not a problem because I'm never letting her go.

"I love you." She said just loud enough for me to hear. I loved it when she said that. I'd do anything for her.

"I love you too" I spoke to her in the same manner that she spoke to me.

**AN: If you have any idea what Smitchie's first date should be please PM me, because I have no idea.**


	11. Who Knew?

**General Pov**

"Okay, we should go out in about an hour. So I should go back to my hotel and get ready, I'll be back with the limo." Shane said after looking at the clock. He really didn't want to get out of Mitchie's room, but this was for a good cause…

"Limo?! That's so awesome! I can't even imagine what we're doing tonight."

Mitchie crawled off of Shane to let him go. She was excited for her first date; she hoped it would be everything she'd always dreamed of. That was her main focus of the moment, "I guess I'll be ready at 7." Mitchie smiled. As Shane stood up she stole the only kiss she'd be getting for the next hour.

She pulled away so that she was staring into his eyes. "Well I'd better go. I need to change, fix my hair-"

"Fix your hair?" She asked. "Well that could take up all your time, you should go." Mitchie said sarcastically. Shane laughed a bit at her comment.

"I see your point, yes that did sound really stupid."

"Yeah… but seriously you should get changed, fix your hair and do whatever it is rockstars do."

"Right, I'll be back in an hour." Shane said, crawling out of her window.

"He is so cute!" Mitchie squealed, knowing that Shane heard her.

"Back at'cha!" Shane called from the driveway. Mitchie giggled, never wanting any of it to stop.

"Okay, what to wear…" Mitchie said, looking through her closet.

She picked out a long, white dress. It wasn't exactly the thing to make Shane drool over her. Then she tried a knee length yellow dress, which seemed a little too childish for the occasion.

She finally decided on a sleeveless blue dress with sparkles all over it. The fabric clung tight to her waist and then flowed out a little bit. The dress came to about three inches above her knees.

Mitchie then did her makeup, light and subtle as usual.

"I am so gorgeous!" Mitchie said, staring at herself in the mirror. It was as if she had never seen herself in her life. Or maybe it was because she had never gotten ready for a date before. "Now for the shoes, this is the hard part." She giggled as she pulled out a box of dressy shoes that she hadn't taken out in about a million years.

--

**At 7:00…**

Mitchie sneaked out the back door so her parents wouldn't ask why she was all dressed up for once in her life.

As if on cue, the limo that Shane promised had arrived. "Wow" Mitchie said breathlessly. She always used the word 'wow' when something was so amazing that she couldn't describe it.

Shane, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for his girlfriend. And so she climbed in.

"Mitch, you look so hot tonight." Shane commented and Mitchie blushed. _If only things like this could happen every day… _Mitchie thought to herself as Shane climbed in next to her.

"Um, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." Shane said, looking down at his tux.

Shane only wanted the best for her, because she was the one who had changed him. That meant everything to him.

"So where are we going?" Mitchie asked with out looking at him.

"I guess you'll find out when we get there."

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. Mitchie looked around the limo; Shane was sitting right next to her. It felt so right. But at the very least, they were together again.


	12. If Cupid Had A Heart

AN: I've been told that I need to say this, so Keana, mentioned in this chapter, is my sister, my favorite sister (my only sister)

**AN: I've been told that I need to say this, so Keana, mentioned in this chapter, is my sister, my favorite sister (my only sister). **

The limo finally arrived at their destination. Shane and Mitchie both felt a little bit nervous about the whole thing. Okay, a lot nervous, even kind of shy.

They got out of the limo, feeling just about every feeling possible.

"Wow!" Mitchie squealed. She felt so shy, only because of how much she loved him and wanted to be with him, and their first date was going to be a picnic on the beach, it seemed too good to be true.

"So my bodyguard will be here to keep people away from us if needed. But I picked this spot so we wouldn't have to deal with that." Shane said, taking her hand in his.

Shane liked what was happening. Mitchie saw right through the rockstar he was.

"Does all of this mean you want forever?" Mitchie had been trying to find out if all he'd been doing recently was a sign; she just had to know if that was really what he wanted. Every day something would happen that would bring them closer together. And nothing had pulled them apart just yet.

"Yeah, I do want forever, I kind of avoided telling you because I was shy, but yes, every day I dream about us together."

Mitchie smiled the smile that melted Shane's heart. They walked over to where Shane had everything set up. The first date was going to be perfect, but the only thing was… Mitchie's parents, they might not want their daughter, their only child, staying out all night with some boy.

"Okay, I want to know you better so I'm going to ask a few questions."

"Expect me to do the same."

Mitchie smiled as she asked "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yep, I have a little sister named Sophia, she's going to be a rockstar someday; I just know it."

"That's so cute. Did you want a little sister?"

"No, I was happy with being an only child, but I also wanted a twin brother."

"I used to want a twin, but I got over that pretty fast."

"Same here, okay it's my turn to ask you a question. When's your birthday?" Shane asked.

"August 20th"

"That's cool, mine's August 15th." Shane smiled. He finally felt close to someone that wasn't faking around him. And the best part about it was that she was really cute.

"So we're like exactly two years apart, that's really cool." Mitchie felt really close to him in that moment.

"So are you free tomorrow? I'm here all week." Shane was feeling nervous again, it was definitely real love. He performed on stage all the time. He was constantly on TV, yet one girl was making him nervous. Mitchie sensed his nervousness. She moved closer to Shane, making him wrap his arms around her, he was stroking her ribs, which he didn't know he was doing until Mitchie giggled.

"Well, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Mitchie asked. It really didn't matter what he was going to say, as long as they'd be together, Mitchie was happy.

"Well, what do you want to do? You should pick this time." Mitchie had to think for a few moments, according to Shane, it was _almost_ as cute as when she smiled. That's one of the reasons he never wanted the night to end. But they were going to have to say goodbye tonight, it was still all too soon. It was a strange feeling for sure.

"Maybe you could meet my parents; I think they'd be mad at me if I didn't tell them."

"I could do that, but when do you want me to come over?" Shane asked. Mitchie answered almost immediately:

"11:30, in the morning obviously." Shane saw the start of forever with meeting Mitchie's parents. He was getting ready for the rest of his life.

"I'll be there." Shane said; inside, he was nervous about what Mitchie's parents might think of him, and hoped that they would see that he really loved Mitchie.

"Awesome!" Mitchie squealed before calmly asking "How are the other members of Connect 3 doing?"

"They're doing amazingly well; Nate's dating a girl named Keana. I haven't met her before but Nate's told me all about her. She seems like a good match for him. And Jason's just… Jason."

"Is Jason still asking you for that birdhouse?" Mitchie giggled. Shane thought it was adorable when she did that.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I wish he would stop asking me to make him one of those silly things." Mitchie laughed at Shane's outburst. He watched her, because of how cute she was being. He couldn't believe he had almost given up on her. But Cupid must have brought them back together again.

"I think the best way to solve that problem is by making him a birdhouse, and my dad can help you with that, and the more time you spend with my dad, the more he'll trust you. Or hate you." She said without thinking.

"I'd rather him trust me."

Shane looked at his watch – 1 hour left to spend with Mitchie. It felt so real to Shane when he was with Mitchie. It felt like he was in a different world without her, "It would be nice if he trusted you. I'd be begging him to change his mind if he ends up hating you. But my dad won't be the one to control who I love."


	13. The First Few Minutes

**AN: Keana, I'm not mentioning you in this chapter because you won't do school for me and because I'm mad at you. And you know why…**

**How many of you are tired of hearing that "All Summer Long" song on the radio? It was fine the first time I heard it, but then it got extremely popular and I even heard it on four radio stations at once. If you like the song, I won't hate you, I – never mind, I'm done ranting now.**

**Mitchie's Pov**

"Mom, Dad, my boyfriend's coming today. I didn't think you'd like it if I was dating behind your back."

"You have a boyfriend?" My dad asked me.

"She's probably talking about her 'rockstar' boyfriend again." My mom said. I had to admit that the phrase 'I'm dating a rockstar' was a little bit unreal to me. I'm pretty sure I should have avoided the rockstar part when I first told them, now they don't believe me.

There have been many times where I felt like turning back time through this process. But if Tess hadn't revealed my lie, Shane wouldn't be meeting my parents.

"That's probably it. Mitchie's been acting way too serious about that."

I was about to scream at my parents, but I didn't feel like being disrespectful. I took a deep breath and felt a little bit better.

"I guess my wish on a star was actually granted."

I was going to be with Shane in an hour. But if my father didn't like him, I'd either be forbidden from seeing him, or if I declared right then and there that I didn't care about what my dad was telling me, I'd 

be kicked out of the house. I was hoping for the best. I tried to prepare for the best. But I wasn't prepared for anything.

"Okay… your imaginary boyfriend probably won't be good enough for you by my standards. And I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop talking about him as if he were a real person." My dad said in the same tone of voice I remembered him using to tell me 'No boy will ever be good enough for my Mitchie' years ago.

"But I'm telling the truth."

"I'll believe you if he shows up today." My mom said, but she didn't realize I was trying to tell her a secret. "But honestly, a rockstar showing up at our house…?"

I was trying to make them believe me, but why they still didn't get it was a mystery to me.

"I'm with your mom on this one." My dad told me, but if he would just realize the truth in what I've been telling him, I wouldn't be the least bit annoyed.

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Bring him here." My dad had a point. I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a way to pass the time.

**One hour later…**

I was sitting there reading until the doorbell rang; I put the book down and raced to get the door. "Shane thanks so much for coming. It means a lot to me." I opened the door wider to let him in.

Shane greeted my parents before taking his place on the couch, next to me. I prepared for a long conversation between us. This must have been shocking to my parents. But still, my dad was going to throw question after question at Shane. This was going to be a long day.

"So Shane, tell me about yourself."

**Okay, I can't decide whether or not to have the next chapter a continuation of this chapter and pick up where I left off. But I want to keep my readers interested so… what do you want to happen in the next chapter?**


	14. This Is Me

**General Pov**

"Well… I live in LA and-"

"But that's all the way across the country. I don't want my daughter to go through that kind of heartbreak."

"Dad, he's been calling me every day." Mitchie tried to convince her dad.

"Okay then, Shane you may continue." Shane had the feeling that Steve wasn't completely comfortable with him. And Shane didn't want to make a bad impression on Mitchie's parents.

"I don't want to leave anything out so… I'm a rockstar. I'm the lead singer of Connect 3." Shane was nervous but he knew that there was no use in being shy; they were going to be part of his family someday.

"Wait! Mitchie you were telling the truth?" Mitchie didn't understand why he didn't believe her in the first place, but she nodded. .

"Wow; Mitchie I'm so sorry for not believing you." He said in one breath. He didn't really want to say it but he didn't want her to think he didn't care.

"It's fine. It sounded unreal to me; even though I knew it was the truth." Mitchie smiled, signaling that all was forgiven.

"So how old are you Shane?" He asked, feeling a little uncertain.

"18…" Shane was having a hard time waiting for each response. He wanted Mitchie more than anything. She was the kind of girl he wanted from the start. And he was glad he turned into a stupid, annoying jerk. If he hadn't, he never would have met Mitchie.

"You really want to date my _sixteen_ year old daughter?" Mitchie turned to look at Shane.

"Yeah, what does it hurt if she's two years younger than me?" Shane put his arm around Mitchie.

"But you're that jerk in all the magazines. Why would I want you to date my daughter?" Connie, who had been quiet during most of the conversation, spoke up.

"Because I'm not that guy anymore." Shane smiled.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm a guy who's been brought back to reality, all thanks to Mitchie." Shane then turned to Mitchie.

Mitchie and Shane stared into each other's eyes as if it was the last time they'd ever see each other again. Shane gave her the stare that made her blush and bite her bottom lip.

It felt good, they never wanted to stop.

"So Shane, how do you know my daughter?" Shane and Mitchie tore their attention away from each other and back at her dad.

"I met her at Camp Rock. And we ended up getting really close."

"Shane was the one who sang with me at Final Jam."

"And I loved every minute of it." Shane blurted out as if Mitchie's parents weren't in the room.

Mitchie smiled, she could light up a room with just one smile. Her parents noticed how happy she was.

"You were amazing on stage." Mitchie blushed.

"But I'm used to doing it all the time, you're not."

"So what? I'd still have died on stage if you hadn't been right there." Mitchie said.

Mitchie mentally started singing "You and Me."

"Shane if you date her there will be some restrictions." Shane turned away from Mitchie…again. But he did take her hand in his.

"Which are?"

"First of all, don't cheat on her, second, no being alone in a room with her with the door closed. Third, no becoming that jerk you were before. Just because you're a rockstar doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"That sounds fine. No arguments here."

"Well, I guess you can date her then, I have nothing against it." Shane leaned in and kissed Mitchie.

Mitchie had a feeling that her parents didn't want to see that.

"I love you Mitch."

"I love you too." Mitchie looked at him and he got lost in her eyes, gorgeous and full of innocence. She lost all the sense of strength she had, all because she loved him more than anything.

"Oh and tomorrow Nate, Keana and Jason are coming out here."

"That's awesome"

"I know!"

"While they're here we can go on a double date."

"Or a triple date if Jason wants to go with his birdhouse."

"I could always have him meet Caitlyn."

"Good idea, they'd be an odd couple though…"

"So what? It would be interesting."

"It looks like Jason and Caitlyn are going on a blind date."

**AN: Jason and Caitlyn, weird I know but I didn't want Jason to get left out. So how do you feel about this new couple? **

**Oh wait; here are some lyrics to my new favorite song:**

'_I'd give up my soul_

_And everything I own_

_If that's what you want_

_I'd do that for you_

_But now you're asking too much_

_You want me to find somebody new_

_I never thought I'd say this_

_But girl congratulations_

_You found the one thing I can't do for you.'_

_- For You by James Otto _


	15. Stand

**AN: I don't feel like rewriting this chapter so, Keana, you're still Nate's girlfriend.**

Shane and Mitchie stood there waiting for Nate, Jason, and Keana.

It was a normal September day; it was cooled down a bit. It was about 11 am. They were both tired from working on the birdhouse the entire day yesterday. All that for a birdhouse… well at least Jason wouldn't keep nagging Shane about it.

Mitchie sighed before looking up at Shane, he kissed her, and she kissed back.

They had to pull away, considering they were in a public place and they didn't want people to stare at them.

And maybe it was a good thing that they pulled apart. Nate, Jason and Keana were finally in sight.

"So dude, did you make me a birdhouse yet?" Jason asked. Mitchie giggled and rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting day. Of course, they all loved Jason, but he could be really irritating at times.

"Actually, yes Jason…"

"Wow…" Nate said sarcastically. "So anyway, this is my girlfriend Keana, the girl I've been telling you about."

"Hi"

"Hi peoples, Nate told me that you guys were awesome, but I guess I'll have to decide that for myself."

"Actually, Nate told you right." Mitchie giggled.

"Okay…" Keana laughed. She wasn't very tall, only about 5' 1'' and she had skin so tan that it _almost_ looked fake.

They all got into the limo.

After about 45 minutes they arrived at Mitchie's house.

The whole ride there was pretty much talking, laughing, and, well, laughing.

They came into the house, and of course, the first thing Jason noticed was the birdhouse. "Dude, it's awesome."

"I try…" Shane said, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to call Caitlyn now." Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"That's fine, just make it fast."

Mitchie walked into the other room and dialed Caitlyn's number. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Mitchie. I just wanted to know if you could come over like… right now."

"Um, yeah. But what's going on? I'm guessing there's an important reason for me to come right away."

"Oh, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay, I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"That works"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

Mitchie hung up the phone and walked back into the room; she felt weird trying to bring two people together when their lives and personalities were so different. But they didn't want Jason to feel left out so… "Is she coming?" Shane asked, Mitchie nodded, she really hoped that all of this would go well. Jason was ridiculous and liked to keep things to himself. And Caitlyn was the exact opposite, and like most girls, she loved Connect 3.

Maybe it would end up working after all.

The room was pretty much silent, all that was happening was the couples holding hands and sneaking kisses.

But then the doorbell finally rang. Mitchie got up to get it. "Hi Caity." Caitlyn was shocked when she saw the people that were in the living room.

"So who do you want me to meet?" Caitlyn asked, eying the rockstars in her best friend's living room. This was going to be a more interesting day than anyone in the room would have thought.

Mitchie pointed to Jason, and Caitlyn slowly walked toward Jason, Mitchie right behind her.

"Jason, Caitlyn. Caitlyn, Jason."

'Hi' was pretty much all that they said to each other. Both Nate and Shane could tell that Jason was nervous, even though it rarely happened. But still, he was obviously nervous.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you in Mitchie's house?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane's going out with Mitchie."

"Really?" Caitlyn turned to Shane and Mitchie, they were holding hands and smiling at each other, "Apparently I missed a lot." Caitlyn turned back to Jason.

"Just a little bit" Jason started to get nervous again. Caitlyn then know that he liked her.

"Jason?" Caitlyn moved closer and kissed him. Everyone turned to look at them.

They pulled away, and everyone in the room was trying to figure out something to say or wondering if they should stay silent.

Everyone was waiting for Jason's reactions, hoping; scratch that, _praying _that he'd like her. Well, he probably would, considering it wasn't every day that he got kissed by a girl.

Caitlyn smiled up at Jason. They wanted to be as close as Shane and Mitchie were.

"I love you Cait, even though I just met you…" Jason kind of laughed, but the question in his mind was 'Too far, too soon?' But the truth was, she was the only girl to ever like him. He looked her over the more he knew about her, the more she seemed like the girl he'd been looking for.

"I love you too Jason." She smiled.

"Aww…" Everyone in the room chorused. Caitlyn and Jason didn't even turn to look, they were to busy looking at each other.

**AN: There are a few things I'd like to say. **

**Answer the poll in my profile and be honest. **

**Now I want your input on these three things:**

**What do you think about Jason and Caitlyn being together?**

**What do you think about Keana?**

**Where should they go for the triple date coming up?**


	16. Boat Ride

**AN: I know I haven't updated in like, forever. I had a major case of writer's block, but I'm over it… kinda. So this is a short-ish chapter to get me back into writing this.**

**Thanks to ****Ch3eSuS'x for the triple date idea! And special thanks to x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x for getting me back into the fluff writing mode!**

"Whoa! This is so much bigger than a canoe."

Everyone turned to look at Shane, but Mitchie was the only one that spoke: "You've never been on a boat before?"

"No. But there are a lot of people who haven't been on a boat, why is it shocking that I haven't?" Shane asked.

"Well you're a rockstar who's been everywhere, done everything… well, _almost _everything."

"Well, apparently there are a lot of things I haven't done."

"I guess so… now try to get into the boat without tipping it over." Mitchie teased him, referring to the whole first kiss incident.

"Hey! That was one time!" Shane jokingly said. Mitchie giggled, and Shane got in the boat (successfully), followed by, Mitchie, Nate, Jason, Keana, and Caitlyn.

Surprisingly, nothing was too chaotic, even with Jason driving the boat; well, Caitlyn would take over whenever Jason saw a fly or something along those lines… or else there would be no one on the boat actually living.

"This is surprising, I mean we let Jason drive the boat, which was not a good idea; there are three couples in here and not a _whole _lot of kissing going on." Shane said.

"I could change the 'not-a-whole-lot-of-kissing' part" Mitchie said seductively.

"Please don't" Nate said before Shane could even say a word.

"I agree" Keana said, and Shane and Mitchie rolled their eyes.

"Then you'd better not be making out either." Mitchie told them.

"Why not?" Nate and Keana both asked.

Shane and Mitchie both laughed.

"Then can I make out with Caitlyn?" Jason asked.

"Um… no, you're driving!" Shane said.

"So?" Jason asked dumbly. Caitlyn looked at Jason with an 'I don't mind' look.


	17. A Goodnight Kiss

**Shane's Pov**

Everyone left me and Mitchie alone, which I was thankful for. I didn't have much time to spend with her before I went on tour for three months; I wanted at least a little bit of time alone with Mitchie. She was the one person I'd give up anything for, even my life if that's what it came down to.

"So…" Mitchie dragged out. She was so cute when she did that. It wasn't easy to love her as much as I did. It gets to the point where I can't stand to be without her. I know that sounds like something you hear every day, but I mean it.

"I love you" I randomly blurted out, she blushed and giggled slightly. I loved it when she did that. She was the one who opened my eyes to what love really is, and that's one thing I'll never forget. I wouldn't want to; Mitchie's my world. Maybe going to Camp Rock wasn't such a bad idea after all. If I knew that all of this would happen, I'd change my mind about 'not wanting to spend my summer at some camp.'

"I love you too Rockstar" Mitchie said, smiling; she had this way of making me love her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I said before pulling her into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, and she moved her hands to my chest.

But all too soon, we pulled away for air, but still didn't change our position; it felt too good to even want to move. I wanted it to last forever. But I knew that we couldn't just stay out all night. Well, I guess we could… but it's highly unlikely that we'd actually do it. I wanted to though. I was just so in love that it was hard to be away from her. I loved everything about her. She was full of energy, she was really sweet, not to mention adorable. She was everything I ever wanted and more.

As soon as we had the chance to breathe, we were making out again… like seriously making out.

But all that was important was the love between us. I couldn't even begin to explain how good it felt.


	18. Going Going Gone

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Just letting you know that this story is so close to being done, this is the second to last chapter. But don't worry, if we can get to 100 reviews, you'll get your sequel! Yay! Only 11 more reviews until I reach my goal! You can review this chapter and the next one for me right? Actually with all the story alerts I've got, there's no reason I can't have 100 or more reviews for the next two chapters alone.**

**I love the Backstreet Boys, is that weird? Wow... that was random… anyway, on with the story…**

**Mitchie's Pov**

The days and nights Shane and I had spent together seemed to disappear quickly. The best things didn't seem to last.

"It's going to be hard not seeing you for three months, anything could happen." I said, trying to hold back the tears. I didn't know how long I would last. And the few minutes we had together were vanishing from us; this was harder than I ever thought it would be.

"Mitchie, this will be alright. I'll call you every day. I'll tell you everything," Shane told me. I felt like I could overcome this, no matter how hard it was.

"Okay… just promise me you won't fall in love with someone else."

"That's not possible; I love you more than anything in the world. And I'd never give my love to anyone but you."

"Aww… that's so sweet."

"I wouldn't have been sweet without you. And I'll never let you forget that." He was a jerk? I guess so, but that was when he was Shane Gray, the most popular pop star in America. Well, he probably still is… but he doesn't let that get to him. I didn't want him to leave. Not for a whole three months.

"I love you Rockstar." I said, knowing that this moment would end sooner than we thought it should.

"I love you too baby."

He kissed me gently, reminding me that this was the last kiss I'd get for the next three months. I was pulled into his arms for a hug; I didn't want him to let me go. I wouldn't be able to last the night without breaking down.

"I promise I'll call you when I get to… wherever it is that I'm going." Shane told me, making me giggle at the fact that he didn't know where he was going.

"Well…" I sighed "You'd better get going."

"Yeah, probably… bye Mitch."

"Bye Shane… I'll miss you." I watched as Shane reluctantly walked away.

He looked at me once more before walking into the tour bus, leaving me and Caitlyn standing alone.

"Mitchie, are you going to be alright?" Caitlyn asked me.

"I don't know…" I said before Caitlyn hugged me. We both watched the tour bus slowly disappear. At least Caitlyn was holding up, because I wasn't.


	19. Believe In Me

**AN: Okay… here's the last chapter… but don't be sad. We got to 100 reviews (exactly)! Yay! I'm going to write the sequel! You guys made me really happy with that! I didn't think I'd get this good of a response from what started out as a random one-shot I wrote on my way home from Texas… anyway; just DON'T ****ignore the author's note at the end!!!**

Mitchie and Caitlyn laid on the floor of Mitchie's room, trying to think about anything but Shane and Jason.

The guys were going on tour, probably going to me having fun the whole time… without Mitchie and Caitlyn. Or not… but I thought Mitchie and Caitlyn were trying not to think about them.

They had been lying in the same position for the past three hours. There were a few words and tears here and there, but other than that, both girls were silent, in their own world with their thoughts.

Caitlyn knew that Jason was probably feeling the same way as she was. But Jason was a rockstar. And Caitlyn was getting what she deserved for starting a random and quick relationship with a rockstar. But what Caitlyn didn't know was that she was beautiful in Jason's eyes. She was so beautiful and independent. She could do anything and everything. That's what Jason loved about her. But even he knew that he gave her his heart way too early…

Mitchie's phone started ringing and she quickly answered it. "Hey Shane, how have you been getting along without me for the past three hours?" Mitchie giggled.

"I've been missing you more than anything. But I guess I'll have to deal with this feeling for the next three months, even though I barely lasted three _hours_." Shane said, and Mitchie felt the same way. They wanted to be together. And they didn't know how long they would last without each other.

"I know what you mean. It's hard dating a rockstar… but it's worth it. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"And this is as 'without me' as you'll ever be, I promise."

"I hope so…"

Shane didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Mitch, do you honestly think I'd want to go through this again?" Shane was all alone without her. And he was already impatient. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"Not if we're feeling like this after only three hours." Mitchie sighed. She felt better after hearing his voice.

"Exactly, I'll never go on tour again unless I can take you with me."

Mitchie liked how romantic Shane was. That was one of the things that made falling for him so easy.

"That's so sweet. But you're usually like that… when you're not being a jerky popstar." Mitchie giggled.

"Yeah… I'll have to admit, that's very true."

"I wish you were here with me" Mitchie said randomly, the subject came out of nowhere.

"Me too. I know that you already know this but I'd do anything for you. I love you more than anything. I can't keep missing you this much; it's so hard to be without you. But the one thing that I actually like about this is that I know you love me. Any other girl would have heard 'three month tour' and given up on me; but not you. That's just another one of the many reasons why I love you." Shane said, and it was almost too romantic for Mitchie to handle.

"Again, you're so sweet!" Mitchie squealed. At least he knew that he had no reason to give up on her.

"Now since I'm being sweet and everything… I'm inviting you to come to Camp Rock with me next summer."

"That's so awesome! I am so coming!"

"I figured you would say that. But first we need to get this tour thing out of the way."

The truth was…they wanted it all to end. They just wanted to be together like most other couples got to be.

**AN: So I'm trying to think of a setting for the sequel, I think it should be at Camp Rock so we don't need to go through the whole tour thing. I'm most likely going to have it rated T if that makes a difference, but I don't know... what do you guys think about the setting I have? Any suggestions of what I could do? Also, about the title, I'm thinking of calling it 'Don't Forget' but I'm not sure, I want to title it after a song so if you have any ideas, please let me know through a PM or a review.**


End file.
